Code Geass: Rise of the Black Queen
by Thomagata
Summary: As the Black Knights continue their havoc in Area 11, an arrangement is made within Britania that will affect the course of the war as well as the Royal Family. But will this arrangment backfire against the Holy Britanian Empire. *takes place in CG R2*
1. Prologue: Past Encounters

**Hello one and all, I am Thomagata your humble writer of many things. It's been a loooonng time since I've written Anime based fanfiction but as of recent events (my discovery of Code Geass, followed by my shameful obsession) I've had this idea for quite some time. And when inspiration comes I must release it! **

**So here is the prologue of my story, really this chapter is to see if there is interest in the story. If not I might just wipe it off the face of the earth but if there is then I shall continue releasing my inspiration.**

**Enjoy!**

**Holy Britannian Empire, Year 2005**

It was another blessed day in the Holy Britannian Empire. The summer heat was rolling in as the open wide country side smelled of fresh grass and dirt. The sky was a perfect blue color with white clouds thst drifted through the azure plane.

A girl dressed in a simple white dress walked merrily along the dirt road, her black hair shimmering in the summer day, the basket in her hand filled with freshly picked apples, as she swung it happily by her side. Ignorant of the world she hummed to herself, cheerful after a long day of gathering apples. On her way home she knew not of the corrupted empire she lived in, nor of the vastly brewing future. She was young and carefree, what more did she need?

But something caught her eye. The girl suddenly stopped, her dark eyes gazing across the dirt road to a set of tress that grew alongside the road. In the shadows of the trees, safe from the glaring heat of the sun sat a figure in the shade. She couldn't really make out the figure and her curiosity was large and growing. So like the curious child she was, she crossed the road to the other side.

It was a man, she noticed, slouched over in his simple dark pants and shirt. He sat in the shade his head low, his shaggy black hair hiding his eyes from her. He appeared to be a traveler, his traveling pack beside him and his boots rough with mud and dirt. So instantly she thought he was asleep catching his rest after a long day of walking the vacant roads of the country side.

The girl's eyebrows knitted together as she continued to look down upon the man. Very few travelers walked this far into the Britanian country side, let alone away from the town that was nestled over the hill fifty miles away.

How curious, the girl thought bending down to get a better look at the man. She lifted her hand to touch the man's head when he suddenly shifted. Surprised the girl flinched away as the man lifted his head up to the girl.

She couldn't help but gasp as the man looked upon with his golden eyes, foreign and strange but at the same time beautiful. He was definitely handsome, his jaw strong and lips full, his causal shaggy hair only added to his looks. The man smirked at her as she continued to look at him. Mesmerized.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare?" The man finally said, amused at the young girls reaction.

He half expected her to run away out of shyness like most little girls did but this one stood her ground, replacing her awed expression with a serious one.

"What are you doing here mister?" She asked, ignoring his earlier statement.

"Resting." He replied simply, leaning further against the tree into the shade.

"Are you a traveler?" She asked, her face glowing with curiosity.

"I guess you could think of me like that."

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere."

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

The girl frowned, tilting her head the side, not pleased with the strangers vague replies.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to see your family?"

"I don't have one."

The girl's frown increased, kneeling down again so she was on the same level as the mysterious stranger. She then noticed his clothes. Though simple they were rough around the edges, scrapped and scratched as he was in some sort of fight. Her eyes than lingered onto a gash that was on his upper left arm.

"You're hurt!" She exclaimed.

Casually his eyes looked down to his arm, the open wound dripping down his arm to his forearm. He had to admit it hurt, and it was pretty deep but it was no concern to him.

"I guess I am." He replied.

"We have to clean it up. Mama says if you don't clean your booboos then it will get worse and you'll get sick and die."

If only, the man thought still not saying anything as the girl rummaged through her basket of apples, pulling out a handkerchief.

"Here," She said, "it'll stop the bleeding."

The man gazed down upon the handkerchief, looking upon the white surface and elegant yellow border with the small initials E.P.D in the bottom left corner. It was her own personal handkerchief by the looks of it.

"I don't need it." He said stiffly, not wanting to ruin the little girls own handkerchief.

"But you do." She insisted. Before the man could protest she began to wipe the blood off his arm before tying the piece of fabric around his upper arm.

"There." She said happily, "You're all better." The man smiled at her, amused by her ignorant idea but she was a child, she knew not the proper procedures of curing injuries.

"Then I thank you kind Princess." He said, almost mockingly, "For healing a mere peasant such as me."

The girl could only grin wider.

"Hey Mister, can I ask you a question?" the girl asked as they continued to walk down the dirt road. She had insisted the stranger come with her to eat lunch at her house and the man could not refuse. So they walked in the summer heat together, the girl with her basket, the man with his traveling pack.

"I guess." He replied, looking up at the sky uncaringly.

"Did someone mean do that to your arm?"

"I guess you could say that."

They were quiet for a moment, the little girls eyes shifting back and forth from the ground to the man.

"Why did they carve that symbol on your arm?"

"Because I am a Demon*."

*Now if I understand/ remember this right, depending on whether you watched Code Geass in Sub or dub this reference could either mean Demon (in the dub) or Warlock (in the sub).


	2. Stage 1: The Day

**Hello, Thomagata here again, I'm sorry for the delay. Goodness there's so much work to be done (I'm in summer school right now at my college) but I got this finished. To be honest I'm quite nervous about putting this up. Since this is based on an animated series instead of a series of books I wanted to keep the format of how the show would be but in written form…it's quite difficult that's for sure. So I did my best. **

**Anyway, I'm glad I've been able to attract a few people's attention, I'll probably post a few more chapters to judge people's reaction, if it seems to be going well then I'll continue, if not…well we'll see. Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thomagata<strong>

**AshFord Academy.**

**Tokyo Settlement, Year 2018**

"Lelouch wake up." Lelouch felt something hit his head with a heavy smack as a very familiar female voice woke him from his usual daytime nap.

"Huh?" He replied groggily from the sudden wake, "Shirley?" He stared at the orange haired girl confused as she glared down at him, a rolled up magazine in her hand.

"I don't understand how you sleep so much Lulu," She sighed, her eyes softening. "What do you do at night. I hope you're not gambling."

"No it's nothing like that," He assured her, "I just have a lot going on."

"Like what?" the blue hair boy interjected into the conversation as he enter the meeting room, a stack of papers in his hands.

"Oh nothing special Rivalz," Lelouch lied smoothly , "just this and that."

"Well if it's nothing special than I can give you more paper work." The Madame President said walking into the room.

"Um, I don't think that's necessary Prez. I barely can do the paperwork you give me now."

"Exactly, if I give you more work to do you'll be pressured to work faster to complete it all."

"Um Madame President I don't think that's how it works." Shirley added in.

Then the President went into lecture mode, going on about the process of work and the psychological side of the workers mind, or something like that. Lelouch was far from listening to them, his mind was off wondering about other things, more important things (plus Milly was probably making half the stuff up).

Peculiar things were taking place within the Britannian Empire. First of all Schneizel was in fact not in Area 11 anymore. Word was he was summoned back to the homeland by the emperor for one reason or another, thus leaving the Black Knights to do what they pleased for now. Even Suzaku and his team were gone. This unnerved Lelouch greatly, something was amidst and he had no idea what it was. He didn't like not being in the loop of things. He had already sent out many subordinates to figure out what was going on but all came back with the same information. No one knew why all of Brittania's leading people were being summoned home; all they did know was that it was the Emperor's orders.

"Lelouch!" Bam, the rolled up newspaper that was in Shirley's hands before came flying and smacked Lelouch right in the head once again.

"Madame President!" Except it was Milly who threw it.

"Shirley's right Lelouch, you're hopeless. Can you not listen to us for more than five minutes? "

Lelouch was ready with a comeback when suddenly a bell rung throughout the school followed by an announcement:

"Attention all students, attention all students. Please gather in the auditorium for a mandatory announcement from our Emperor. I repeat this is a mandatory announcement for all students and staff."

The voice echoed through the halls as the message was repeated again for those who missed it, everyone in the student council stopped and looked at one another each with a look of confusion and curiosity.

"Did you know about this Prez?" Rivalz asked, none of them moving yet.

"No, I hadn't heard a word about a formal announcement from the Emporer."

"Then I guess we should go." Lelouch said, "like the announcement said, it is mandatory." Everyone nodded in agreement.

All though Lelouch said those words calmly and self assured, he was tense while his mind swirled with thoughts. What was his father up to? Would this affect the Black knights? Area 11? The world? He had no idea as he walked along side his fellow classmates.

Suddenly he noticed a familiar figure walking beside him, loyally walking as if he was a dog to his master.

"Did you know about this?" Lelouch asked looking down at him from the corner of his eye.

"No I didn't Big Brother." The young boy replied. Rolo, a false brother to Lelouch, a temporary replacement for his sister that was currently being held captive by his father. He was meant to spy on Lelouch but thanks to Lelouch's cunning and his smooth tongue, he had Rolo on his side.

"How about Valetta?" Another pawn.

"No."

"I see." So no one knew of this, as always, the Emporer was full of surprises.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon,<strong>

**Holy Britannian Empire**

"Are we ready Kids?" The crazy white haired scientist asked to his fellow team members. Suzaku looked at him expectantly as he put the last finishing touches to his cloak looking at his so called Guardian in the mirror. They had arrived in Pendragon just that morning, by orders of the Emperor. They weren't told why they were summoned just the exact time and location they need to be in that day. After that they just shoved them into one of the many rooms in order for them ready themselves.

"Oh honestly Lloyd shouldn't you be dressed a little nicer." His blue haired assistant asked, referring to his usual white lab coat.

"Now why would I do that? It's only an announcement from good ol'Charley."

"But you're a Duke."

"Duke, Lord, King. Honestly Cecile, in the end they're just fancy words you put in front of names."

"Oh Lloyd." She sighed in defeat.

"What I want to know is why I am here." Suzaku said turning to look at his fellow workers. "I have no reason to be here, I should be in Area 11 taking down the Black Knights, taking down Zero."

"Yes, we know, but what Charley wants he gets."

"But-"

"Suzaku, really. Relax, listen to a few boring words from his highness, enjoy some fancy food, mingle for a while and then we'll be back in Area 11 before we're even missed."

"Oh I doubt that." A new voice added. Suzaku turned to see a tall blonde man enter the room, dressed in the usual Knights of the round attire, while a short pink hair girl followed suit, her eyes glued to the small monitor in her hand.

"Cause I'll miss you." He said, swinging his arms around Suzaku in an overly friendly gesture.

"Gino." Suzaku groaned, "You're heavy."

"Come on Suzaku, lighten up. There's lots of pretty Ladies here today why not introduce yourself to one. Or better yet rub elbows with some high generals or something."

"There's no time."

"There's never any time." The monotone voice of the pink hair girl interjected.

"And speaking of time," Lloyd said, "I do believe there's a formal announcement to go to."

"Then shall we-" Suzaku begin before stopping as one of the many guards entered the room.

"Suzaku Kururugi, Seventh Knight of the Round?"

"Yes that's me." Suzaku asked,

"You have been summoned as an escort."

"An escort," Suzaku asked, confusion lining his features, "To who?"

* * *

><p><strong>Black knights HQ,<strong>

**Area 11**

"Is it true!" a frantic red head cried bursting into the room. "There's to be an announcement?" Her eyes were wild with excitement and she leaned on to her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Yes Kallen, there's to be announcement by the Emperor himself." A man with traditional brown hair replied.

"Has anyone called Zero?"

"Yes, but none of us have been able to reach him."

"But Ohgi-"

"Don't worry," said the Britannian man, "If my sources are correct this is a mandatory announcement by orders of his majesty. It'll be broadcasted to not only to Area 11 but also to all the other settlements controlled by the Britannian Empire."

"Are you sure Diethard?"

"Oh relax," A female voice added from the couch that was randomly sitting in the middle of the command room."Even if he doesn't see the announcement , we can always clue him in later."

"Rakshata is right. Just sit and relax." Ohgi said to her giving her a warm smile.

"Ok." She said grudgingly, sitting in a seat. Kallen didn't like waiting, she liked to act in the most efficient way possible. But unfortunately the most efficient thing she could do now was wait.

She looked up at the large monitor in front of her looking upon it gloomily as the screen showed the Britannian Flag. How she scorned that flag. She would have changed the channel but it was like that for every channel. There was no escaping that wretched thing.

"If you keep you're making that face it'll stay like that."

Kallen snapped her head to the left to left to glare further at the green haired girl. She sat there, clutching what looked like a orange blob, while gazing upon the monitor with her usual indifferent attitude. Kallen ground her teeth together at the girl, her mystery and her attitude annoying Kallen, the ever wondering question of her purpose to Zero bugging her to no end.

"Looks can't kill so I suggest you stop trying."

Kallen said nothing huffing in her seat and watching as her fellow comrades mingled around the room. Some were nervous of the Emperors announcement, some were extremely confident (like Tamaki) who kept saying that whatever the Emperor had to say, Zero would take care of it.

Suddenly the screen on the monitor changed, instantly silencing the room , it was the throne room from the Palace.

The Throne room was filled with people, all from important noble family's or from the Royal family itself. Lords, ladies, dukes, knights, huddled together in the anticipation of the Emperor's formal announcement. Suddenly as planned an announcer stepped forward and said:

"Announcing his Royal Majesty Emperor Charles Zi Brittania."

The room was silent as the double doors to the throne room opened and in stepped in the Emperor himself. He walked confidently down the aisle his loyal servants bowing as he passed. He was a large built man who held his head high as his robe flushed behind him in a gallant manner.

Lelouch squirmed in his spot as he stared up at the screen watching as his father took his place in front of the throne at the front of the room. The hatred that flowed through Lelouch's veins ignited in a fury that he tried to containas he watched his father look directly at the rowd in front of him as well as the camera that was recording this announcement.

I'm waiting, Lelouch thought, it's your turn father, make your move.

But the Emperor just stood there. Gazing upon his servants with his hardened eyes. His imitating form hovering over the crowd as they waited on holding breathes, what was the emperor to say. The black knights were watching, the knights of the round were watching, Zero was watching. And the emperor knew that, the scheme within his head ticking each second on how things may play out. To him this was a temporary solution to what was occurring in Area 11. He of course could care less about what was amidst there, he had bigger plans in store but with the constant bickering of not only his advisors but his own children, he had no choice but to make… arrangements.

Without saying a word, much less a greeting to the nation that waited on his hand and foot, he turned his head to the left where his children stood obediently. His eyes quickly made contact and with his target raising his hand to gesture him forward.

"Schneizel , come forward." The emperor's loud voice boomed through the silent room, holding all the authority in the world.

Schneizel was hesitant for a moment, his mind quickly assessing the information and the situation before making his way to his father.

The world watched him with peering eyes as he made his way up the steps to his father's left side where he quickly gave a bow addressing him formally.

Lelouch cringed again, looking up at his brother's form. A mastermind as good as himself stood beside his father obediently awaiting orders, but Lelouch knew that Schneizel was assessing this situation as carefully as he would on a battlefield. It was their father they were dealing with after all, anything could happen.

"My son," The Emperor addressed him, "Today I come before here to offer something of worth to you, not only in strength, but as well as cunning."

Schneizel looked upon his father in confusion, if this wasn't a live announcement he would question his father immediately, demanding to know what scheme his father was hatching. But he could not, all he could do was stand there and act as though he knew this was coming. The masses of both Brittanians and 11's needed to know the Royal Family were working together, not keeping secrets and fighting.

"You may do what you wish with this gift," The Emperor continued, "Use it, deny it, destroy it, it's yours to have."

"Father, I don't understand."

Gesturing to the doors that lay in the back of the room the Emperor replied, "Behold, I bought you a bird my son."

As if on cue the doors opened up and in walked three figures. Everyone froze their eyes sinking in the information that lay in front of them. Lelouch himself, could feel confusion spread across his face as his mind instantly began forming the possibilities.

The first two figures walked ahead of the third. Both smartly dressed in formal knight garb, their eyes hard and serious, gazing up ahead. The crowd immediately recognized one fo the figures. The 11 knight, the knight of seven, Suzaku Kururugi. The other knight was a mystery to not only Lelouch and the Black Knights but also everyone within the room.

He was around Suzaku's age, maybe a few years older, with shaggy black hair and piercing golden eyes. He held his high and proud like any other knight while looking fierce and dedicated all at the same time.

But the mystery of the man was far less interesting than the woman who followed after. She was definitely someone no one had ever seen before. She wasn't from a noble family, much less any royal family, but yet she was dressed finely in Brittanian garb of white. Her skirt flittered behind her and her white boots cliked upon the marble floor as she slowly made her way behind her two escorts. Her dark hair was loose and flowed elegantly behind as if it was silk while her dark eyes were proud and secretly fiery as she held her head high despite the piercing gaze of the of the people around her.

The Emperor's words echoed through Lelouch's head as she made her way to throne where the Emperor and the Prince stood. What did his father mean? By his words alone Lelouch thought of thousands of weapon possibilities that would be useful to Schneizel as he tried to chase down Zero but instead the Emperor presents Schneizel with a woman. What was he playing at?

The three stopped at the bottom of the steps, getting down and bowing before the royalty, the strange woman in the middle of the two knights.

Schneizel looked down at the woman with confusion lining his features much like the rest of the world. A woman was kneeling before him, her head lowered and her hands clasped together as if praying, and for once he knew not how to react.

"Father," He began slowly, remaining calm, "What is this?"

Again the Emperor did not answer his son's question instead he gestured to the woman.

"Come."

The woman flicked her eyes up at the Emperor and obediently began to stand. She walked the few steps up to the floor before turning toward the crowd, her head still high. A stranger to the land now stood at the same level as the Holy Britannian Emperor, and on his right side, opposite to the 2nd Prince. What strange event this was, a woman coming before the world without any history much less a formal introduction.

"I present the future of Britannia," Emperor said, "The new Princess of the nation in which you will be bound to, Second Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire."

It then occurred to Schneizel what he was meant to do.

As if he had already seen this coming (at least to the watching public) he presented the woman left hand. The woman hesitated for moment, looking down at the Prince's hand with a shot of fear in her eyes before replacing it with confidence. In return, she gave him her right so that stood side by side, there joined hands raised for the public to see.

Lelouch, grew irritated with this strange mystery. What his father was hiding, the reason for gathering all of Britannia's finest leaders, the reason for a mandatory broadcast, was all for an arranged marriage.


	3. Stage 2: Princess

"It's a hoax."

"It's a trap."

"It's an omen."

"It's nothing to worry about."

The leaders of the Black knights gathered round in the control room arguing over the possible means of the day's earlier event. Zero was there now, perched in his chair, a chess board displayed in front of him. A new piece had arrived on the board, a white queen, and Lelouch did not know if this was something to worry about or something to pay no attention to. In chess the queen could be considered one of the most powerful pieces and yet at the same time the most vulnerable. It all was up to the player. Was this new piece an advantage to the Britannian Empire or was she worthless. And better yet, how would Schneizel use his new 'gift'.

"Zero, what are your thoughts?" Zero looked up from his board and to the people that stood around him. His loyal subjects, all of them waited hand and foot for his opinions and thoughts. Sure, small suspicion still remained with them but in the end it was Zero who decided their actions.

"The queen," Zero began picking up the white queen off the board, "What part does she play?" Zero of course was already thinking this but as a leader he needed to prove his point and ideas to his followers.

"In chess sir?" Ohgi asked, a confused look upon his face. Zero nodded.

"Well," Kallen began scratching her head, "Can't she move in any direction on the board."

"Correct Kallen. The queen in chess can do as she pleases because she has the rank to do it but only if the king, or the player, wills it."

"But what does this have to do with the marriage arrangement?"

"There was a reason the Emperor matched this girl to Schneizel. He doesn't do things for no reason. There has to be some sort of gain. Has the reports come in on all whose this girl is?"

Ohgi shook his head, "No sir, it seems the information about her is being ceiled up tighter than we thought. But there is a rumor that she will have an official ceremony once she arrives in Area 11."

"She's coming here?" Kallen suddenly shouted out surprised.

"Yes," Toudou said simply, the stern look on his face never faltering, "Apparently she will arrive along with the new viceroy."

Lelouch immediately tensed up at the mention of the new viceroy. His own sister, the one captured by their own father and placed within a cage was now his enemy. And she didn't even know it. There were already plans in motion for her capture. He was after all her older brother and it was his duty to protect her.

"Well," Zero began, placing the queen back onto the board, "It seems there is even more reasons to capture the viceroy. I believe it would be rude of use to not properly introduce ourselves to our new White Queen."

"Suzaku where are you going buddy?" Gino cried after the Japanese youth. The ceremony was over now and Suzaku was mixed between different feelings. Only moments ago he was escorting some unknown woman down the throne room, and now suddenly people were saying he was part of her Royal Guard. What the hell? He was a knight to only one Princess and one Princess alone.

"I need to speak with her majesty." Suzaku replied shortly, not even bothering to take a glance at his friend behind him.

"Dude, chill out. So what if people think your part of her Royal Guard. We know you were only chosen because there was a crunch for time and two knights were needed."

"Then why was I summoned here along with the others when I should be out hunting the black knights?" Suzaku snapped, suddenly coming to a halt in the middle of the hallway.

Gino sighed, not really interested with fighting with Suzaku at the moment. He opened to his mouth to say something but then shut it when he noticed someone behind Suzaku. Noticing Gino sudden change in mood Suzaku turned around to come face to face with a knight he didn't know.

It was the same knight that helped escort Schneizel's fiancé. His shaggy black hair and golden eyes gave him a foreign look. He was dressed in fine Brittanian garb and even though he wasn't a Knight of the Round he still gave off an authoritative feel and look. It also didn't hurt that he gave away no emotion on his face.

"Sir Kururugi?"

"Yes?"

"The Princess has summoned you."

"I see." Funny how he was just heading there. Without another word he nodded towards Gino signaling for him to head back before he started to follow behind the strange knight. He didn't say another word to Suzaku in fact he kept to himself and didn't reply to Suzaku when he was asked a question.

Eventually Suzaku was lead to a large door. Though Suzaku had spent some time in Pendragon's Palace, he still didn't know every room in the huge estate. And this room was one of them. Upon entering Suzaku couldn't help admire the lavish room, or rather garden. Surrounding by a glass dome, the place was bursting with exotic flowers and plants. The sun shone through the glass above alighting the alien world to Suzaku with bright greens, reds, oranges, blues and other wonderful colors. Dispersed around the room were also varies gold cages, each specially made and decorated with exotic birds from around the world placed within them. Strange to Suzaku's ear the many birds that littered through the room sang almost in harmony from one another creating a tranquil place of paradise right in the middle of the Britannian Palace.

And in the midst of the garden, or even forest, sitting underneath a shady spot was the Princess. She lounged elegantly on a couch, staring off dreamily into space. Before her was a small table where a fresh display of tea sat as well as another chair that was opposite to her. The knight that had escorted him motioned Suzaku forward as he stepped back to a polite distance away.

"Your highness." Suzaku said respectively, kneeling before her like he was trained to do.

The Princess broke out from her dream-like look and smiled at Suzaku. Sitting up into a more proper position before gesturing to the seat in front of her.

"Sir Kururugi, please sit. I wish to speak with you on casual terms." Suzaku stood there shocked for a moment, all the gesture was casual it reminded him of someone. Someone special.

He sat in the seat placed for him and looked at the woman as she poured herself a cup of tea and took a cautious sip from her cup. She was a beautiful woman, Suzaku couldn't deny that, the Prince should feel no remorse with this arrangement especially if it was for the good of Britannia.

"I'm sorry." The Princess said suddenly, breaking Suzaku from his thoughts.

"About what your majesty?"

"I've put you in a tight spot haven't I, Sir Kururugi?"

"Not all Princess." Suzaku lied, more out of respect rather than want.

"Oh but I have. No need to lie Sir Kururugi. I may now hold the title of a Britannian Princess but when I awoke in my bed this morning I just as common as the maid who cleans my room. You may vent if you like."

Suzaku frowned, knitting his eyebrows together as the Princess took a sip from her tea.

"I must admit this was sudden and not convenient for me."Suzaku confessed to the woman who sat in front of him, "I vowed to protect a Princess who I couldn't protect, both for personal and duty sake. I'm not sure I'm ready to take up another charge."

"And,"

"And?" Suzaku asked confused.

"I am a Princess by title, though not blood, but still a Princess. The Princess you protected was someone you deeply cared for. To pledge yourself to another Princess is unthinkable to you for you feel as though you're betraying your past love."

Suzaku flinched at the bluntness of the Princesses words. It was really true. If he was ever to take another charge it would probably be a lord or a prince.

"You must have read my files."

"A few, but mostly I'm very observant. You see that nightingale there?" She gestured to a golden cage that hung just above the table setting. The little brown bird shifted in its cage, chirping every so often, staring down at them with its dark eyes.

"What do you suppose its thinking?" She asked, her own dark eyes staring up at the little bird.

"Um," Suzaku said, looking up at the bird confused, "I've not quite sure Princess."

She smiled, still gazing at the bird, amused by Suzaku's answer. "To tell you the truth Sir Kururugi, I don't either, but," She turned her gaze to Suzaku, "What I do know is that it's watching us. Observing us. That bird has been in its cage since it hatched. I find it no threat because it is safely within its cage so I go on with my life only to stop and notice it when I feel the need. So without me knowing and without me caring it watches and observes me. I know not what it thinks or what it plans to do with in its small cage. It could turn against us, it could love us, it could desperately hate us for keeping it within its gilded prison. We don't know because we don't notice. And because we don't notice the knighting gale is free to watch and observe. For our weakness, our strength."

Suzaku was speechless for a moment, watching as the Princess stood up and released the small cage from its hook up above.

"Think of me like the nightingale," She continued, gently stroking the bars of the cage, "I stay quiet and observe, singing when it is necessary and convenient to others. From where I stand I can watch others from a distance and know them before they even know me. I observed you today as you walked away from the ceremony in such a rush. I could see your anger and surprise. I knew your past history so I could connect things together but Sir Kururugi don't fear I don't want to take the dedication and loyalty you gave to Princess Euphemia. I only wish for your protection."

Suzaku sat there stunned for a moment. Everything he was going to said was suddenly spilled out before him and not by his own mouth. They had only met once (as far as he knew) and yet here she sat explaining his deepest feelings. He had no desire to protect another yet he couldn't help but wish to help her. Was she charismatic or was it his own will?

Then a thought occurred to him.

"As much as I appreciate the offer Princess I have another mission to complete."

She tilted her head curious keeping silent as he continued.

"I have to go back to Area 11. I have to fight against the Black Knights. I have to," he paused for a moment clenching his hands into a fist, "I have to hunt down Zero."

Again she smiled as if she understood. "Well I guess I'm in luck than." It was Suzaku's turn to become confused. "For I am going to Area 11 as well."

"What?" Suzaku cried suddenly surprised, "Why?" Did Britannia not know what danger she would be in?

"Well," she replied casually, not understanding Suzaku's outburst, "When they told me I would be going I think they also told me something about staying close to my fiancé, and he is also returning to Area 11 as well. But also I'm going with the new viceroy."

Nunalee, Suzaku thought.

"As a possible future ruler of Britannia I thought it would be best to see how things are run. With the Viceroy by my side as well as my future husband I figured I would learn a thing or two."

She smiled so innocently at Suzaku that he couldn't help but believe ever word she said. Was this Geass, quickly his eyes flittered to hers. No they were still the same. How silly of Suzaku to think the Princess would have such a power.

"Very well Princess," Suzaku said, giving in finally, "I accept your terms. I shall be part of your Royal Guard for your stay in Area 11."

She smiled, genuinely happy with Suzaku's choice. "I am extremely pleased that you decided to join me. Of all the possible candidates I don't think one could be anymore perfect than you. I'm sure you and Sir Ardsul will work nicely together."

Suzaku looked to his left to the dark haired man who stood a few feet away. Though he wasn't looking directly at them he could still see a golden orb in the corner of his eye. Watching them. For some reason it bothered Suzaku.

"I look forward to it Princess…" Suddenly it occurred to Suzaku that he still knew not her name.

"Princess Emelia (E-meal-lee-a)"

"Princess Emelia." Suzaku mimicked, testing the name for himself. Seeming satisfied Suzaku took one last bow before the Princess before turning on his heel to the exit of the garden. The Princess, sat there watching as the young knight walked. Once gone, her other knight approached her table, the same stoic look on his face.

"Would you do me a favor?" The Princess suddenly said to her knight, slumping back further into her couch.

"Anything."

"Kill it." She gestured to the nightingale within the cage which was helplessly hoping around the cage.

"For what reason my lady?"

"It's been living in that cage sense they day it was hatched, it knows nothing of the outside world and thus it is worthless. Kill it."

Without another word, the knight took that gun that rested at his waist, took aim and fired.


End file.
